


HUSH

by tubbox_the_bee



Series: HUSH The Series [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 18,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbox_the_bee/pseuds/tubbox_the_bee
Summary: The old college in Florida was never a fully friendly place. Kids always being bullied for how they dressed, causing Patton Jones to be very insecure. Until, one of his best friends and roommate, encouraged him to show his talent on a stage, and he took up the act wearing dresses or skirts while singing songs confidently, until one night when his crush showed up to one of his shows....NOTE: UNABLE TO BE FINISHED I wont be orphaning it but it will be marked as done although I will add notes when I make new storiesnote 1.0: my most recent "chapter" will explain everything and yes to new readers theres a lot of A/N's but the chapters are marked by roman numerals
Relationships: Logicality, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prinxiety
Series: HUSH The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831057
Comments: 65
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue

The crowd was cheering, almost screaming as the lights that pointed at the stage dimmed ever so slightly.  
The music started as a blue light shined on the singer at the front, holding his bass in hand as he began playing the first part of the song, and the crowd fell quiet as he sang the lyrics. The boy had curly hair and had straps over his shoulders that went down into a skirt, light blue, and a tank top underneath with black tights and flats. Normally, on the street, someone would be made fun of for dressing like that, but on stage in the bright lights no one cared about it, they just wanted a good show.  
One man, in particular, was cheering probably the loudest as he watched the man on stage, grinning to himself, proud of the normally shy boy he knew for so long.


	2. just some stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bunch of random stuff that i was thinking about before i started writing my final idea.  
> yes this book was based off of a tiktok i saw with a sound from Scott pilgrim (a movie)

Hush  
Sanders sides college au  
Character shit  
Pat is a shy nerd that occasionally gets bullied for dressing kind of girly with bright colours and but was very outgoing in a theatre and on stage when hiding behind a mic singing  
Roman is a jock/theatre geek. He is roommates with Patton and is the only one that knows about pats singing career except for a couple of random kids from their school  
Virgil is a very anxious kid and gets bullied by the more popular kids there. He rarely talks in class because of it  
Logan is a nerd who is acquaintanced with roman and roommates with Virgil. Logan met Pat after roman dragged him to a concert without any explanation.

Main POV’s: logan and pattons (maybe occasionally roman or virgil)  
Wtf am i gonna call this shit???  
TikTok: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tei8XuclaB4 2:24  
Name ideas: sanders sides college au? hush became the decision thanks to a close friend of mine XDDDD  
Start with a show not giving a lot of info about the performer talk about the crowd and song and shit and sparsely describe the performer  
First actual chapter (not the prologue): pats POV after the concert

btw the title took me a rlly long time because i didn't know so not taking credit on the title of this book it was all my friend who i know from the internet so ya


	3. I

I groaned as light spilt in through the parted curtains and my alarm beeping that had started this morning. I knew I had to get up, it was Monday and the school didn’t care about personal life.

I reached over to my bedside table, turning the alarm off, while also grabbing my glasses. I slipped them on and sat up rubbing my eyes, seeing my roommate already up and grabbing an outfit for himself

I stretched my arms with a yawn, realizing I was still in my concert outfit from the night before.

I heard Roman laugh, and I looked up a little confused. “You didn’t make it home before falling asleep, Pat…” I felt my face heat up and I threw a pillow and got up to get ready myself.

The morning was a bit foggy, and I put on some jeans and a shirt and sweater before grabbing my sneakers. I would wear my skirt or a dress, but I was too tired to deal with bullies again, so I wore “normal clothes” many people say. Roman was already waiting at the door and I met him there before we headed out locking the door behind us.

Being a sophomore in college adds a lot of stress to daily life, but then some people, like me, have side jobs. Like performing. It’s an easy way to express myself while being able to dress however I want.

Roman led the way down the hall of the building. It was early enough where we didn’t have to rush, so we decided to get a coffee and some breakfast before we headed out.

We ordered our coffees and muffins and then waited, talking about our classes for the day, and Roman getting excited about his drama class.

As he talked, since he tended to go on tangents about drama, I looked around the cafe. It was mainly students from the college and maybe a couple of adults that worked in the area, all in groups of 2-3…. Except one. One boy in the back was sitting alone with a computer in front of him. He had glasses and his hair was neat as if he had gotten it done at a hairdresser.

This was Logan Atlas. He was the smartest kid in our year, technically he’s meant to be a freshman in college, but was brought up a year when he was in high school. I knew him back then too, and since the day I met him, I had a crush on him, and-

“Earth to Pat!” Roman was snapping in front of my face, causing me to jump and flush a bit as I looked up.

“Uh, sorry what?” I laugh a bit.

“Our drinks are here…” He snorts, grabbing his drink and I went to grab mine.

I picked mine up thanking the barista, and we turned to find a table.

“What distracted you?” Roman asked as we sat down across from each other.

“Oh, nothing… Just got lost in my thoughts.” I said sipping my drink. When I looked up, Roman was looking at me with a “really?” look. I put my hands up in defence. “It was nothing!”

He laughed and looked around the coffee shop before spotting the one in the corner. “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.” He started to snicker and I covered my face with my hands.

“Shut up, Roman…” He laughed again and I sighed defeatedly. I’m not great at hiding my emotions.

“Come on, why don’t you just talk to him? He’s not gonna kill you…”

“But he’s the smartest in the class, Roman! I don’t have the confidence to talk to him…” I looked at the table.

Roman leaned on his hand and smirked. “Want me to talk to him for you?”

“No!” I laughed a bit shoving him slightly.

Someone walked through the door to the cafe. I glanced up, as he walked over to the boy in the corner, and lightly kissed him before sitting down, and I felt my heartbreak and I deflated in my chair sinking down.

“Aw, Pat…” Roman had seen the same thing and I just shook my head. “Wanna head to class early?”

“Might as well….” I got up picking my bag up as he followed.

Roman started talking about different shows our school may do, trying to distract me, which I appreciated since my heart still ached a bit after seeing him. I didn’t know Logan well, just admiring him from afar, too nervous to talk to him.

But, I need to focus on school. I’m almost failing in some classes since I don’t understand it at all.

~~~~~~~~

Hi everyone!!! This is the actual first chapter I hope you enjoyed, and I'll be working on the second chapter that will be in Logans POV. Just to show his morning and stuff. In all honesty, the chapter feels short to me. I hope it's not too short, I'll be trying to make longer chapters than this I just wasn't sure if I was gonna put Logans POV in the first chapter or not but I didn't want to make you guys wait for a long time honestly  
~Ashen


	4. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE WARNINGS HONEYS SO READ 'EM  
> Logans Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; abuse (abusive relationship), mentions of past cutting, slight bleeding, bruises
> 
> i have no patience in writing and since I finished it here's a really sad chapter for yall hope u guys enjoy!

I woke up this morning at my desk. I’d pulled an all-nighter of studying again, and I groaned as a headache split across my head.

I heard someone snicker behind me, but I didn’t bother turn, already knowing it was my roommate.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” I muttered

“Because you would’ve yelled at me. I got home late after a concert…” Virgil retorted and I heard him shuffle around before helping me up.

“Again?” I mumbled, gladly accepting the Tylenol he offered.

“The guys a good singer…” He laughed a bit. He was already dressed for the day in his normal black and purple hoodie.

I grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and my glasses before going to the bathroom to change. I fixed my hair and tie sighing quietly, before leaving the bathroom and grabbing my bag. I made sure to put on a jacket, even though it’s hot, I have to hide the cuts on my arms some way. I left the dorm, Virgil staying having later classes today, and headed to the coffee shop.

I walked down the sidewalk silent, not really a talkative person in general. The place wasn’t far so I got to the cafe pretty fast. The place wasn’t empty but there were a few students already there.

I ordered a drink before sitting down at a booth in the back and took out my computer to finish up an assignment due the next day. The barista brought over my drink and I thanked her smiling, and started to type quietly.

The bell rang on the door, and I glanced up, seeing two boys from my class. Roman Prince and Patton Jones. They were both fairly loud and energetic, but throughout this year Patton had slowly gotten quiet. I never knew why and didn’t bother asking already knowing that if I even was near him or talking to him, my boyfriend would get mad.  
I shook my head ignoring my thoughts of the emotions that the boy in blue caused knowing if my boyfriend caught me he’d be mad.

Speak of the devil, my boyfriend walked in and walked over to me kissing me lightly. I kissed him back, mainly just not to get in trouble, but before I could turn back to my computer he caught my chin with his thumb and index finger roughly and I cringed a bit already knowing why.

He frowned his eyes darkening. “You pulled another all-nighter, didn’t you?” I look away pulling my chin out of his grip as he sat down across from me, his angry expression never leaving his face.

I hesitated before responding. “I did, but fell asleep at my desk… I have a test in two days, Kei…” I saw Patton and Roman get up and leave, but my gaze blurred a tiny bit as I felt my boyfriend kick me dangerously close to my crotch and hitting an already bruised spot making me hiss a bit from pain and jolt in my seat.

“I told you to stop doing it regardless…” He growled lowly.

“I-I know…. I’ll stop….”

“Good.” He went to order a drink leaving me for a bit.

I know that I’m in a bad relationship. He’s abusive and toxic, but he threatens to tell my parents that I’m ace and I don’t want them to know… I don’t have a choice anymore.

Once he came back, he shut my laptop, nearly closing it on my hands if I didn’t have quick reflexes. He started to turn and I already knew what he was telling me without any words, and I put my computer in my bag following him to the bathroom. Once inside, he punched me causing me to stumble a bit and I dropped my bag shutting the door as I fell back. I felt the skin split from his wring on his middle finger. Instead of trying to run or fight back, I just let him hit me in the stomach making me double over a bit and my glasses dropped but thankfully not breaking.

Apparently, he thought that’s all he thought I deserved, well most likely, all he had time for since he had work, and left me on the ground as I coughed trying to catch my breath.

I got up shakily and go over to the sink to clean the blood on my cheek. Once done, I pick bag and glasses up putting them on and head back out of the bathroom trying hard not to wince my stomach still hurting and headed to the college for class.


	5. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school

I sat in my first class working quietly. It was fairly hard to concentrate as Logan hadn’t shown up yet, and even with Roman telling me that he may just be running late, we both know its the most unlikely thing. Logan was never late, almost always early to every class, so it made me really worried.

About halfway through the class, Logan came into the room a bit wobbly.

“Mr Atlas, why are you late?” Our teacher asked. She was never a rude person very kind and had noticed his slight wobble and the cut and bruise he had on his cheek. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I-I just fell up some stairs outside.” He shut the door as he went to an empty seat and sat down.

Roman and I exchanged glances doubting that was true. I looked at Logan but looked away when he went to look back and I started writing down the notes. 

Throughout the class, Logan wasn’t himself. He wasn’t as focused as normal, and it looked like he was really tired almost falling asleep a couple of times. My stomach twisted a bit with worry and I tried to just focus on class, but it was getting hard. 

Once class ended, I stood up sighing and grabbed my bag. Logan was heading toward the door and I hesitated until Roman shoved me toward him.

I stumbled a bit and went to catch up with him. “Hey, Logan?”

He stopped turning around. “Oh. Patton, hi. Is something wrong?”

“Um yea…. Are you sure you’re ok? You seem shaken…” I stepped closer to him and he stepped back shaking his head.

“Yes, I’m adequate. Why do you ask?”

“You don’t seem ok, kiddo…” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“I’m not that much younger than you. I need to leave for class.” He fixed his bag and left.

I sigh hugging myself. Roman put a hand on my shoulder in sympathy and we headed out. 

Time skippity because I’m lazy

tO aFtEr ScHoOl

tis now logans pov

I rubbed my eyes walking out of the front doors. I was meant to be doing tutoring some students, but I decided to skip it today since I was still really tired. 

I waited for my boyfriend but he was taking longer than normal. I sat on a bench to wait eventually bouncing my foot a little trying to stay calm. I had a feeling that I was in for it after this morning. He always did that if he didn’t have time in the morning. Start with a smaller one in the morning and than its worst after school.

My phone ringed making me flinch a bit. I took my phone out and looked at it seeing a text from him. “Can’t pick you up. Go to your dorm and sleep. If you didn’t sleep by tomorrow, your punishment will be worst.” I shuddered and got up texting Virgil that I was heading home. No response so I assumed he was working.

I got to my dorm knocking lightly in case Virgil was sleeping, before walking in and seeing Virgil working on his bed with headphones in. I chuckled a bit and went over to my desk dropping my bag on the floor beside it.

I felt two hands on my shoulders making me flinch but then they started to massage them making me relax and look up slightly. “When’d you learn this?”

“Roman Prince taught me… A little while ago back when I had bad anxiety spikes…” He mutters softly and kept massaging making my shoulders less tense and I leaned back.

“I never expected you and Roman to get along, Virgil…” I took my computer out once he was done.

He started sputtering. “Were not!”

“Uh-huh…” I smirked chuckling a bit.

He hit the back of my head laughing a bit and goes back over to his bed.

I signed onto my computer and opened up an assignment with a sigh.

“Want to come to the show tonight?” Virgil asked eventually.

I rolled my eyes. “I’m busy.”

“You need to loosen up!” He threw a pillow at me, but I just caught it. He scoffed. “Logan, come to one show. I’m sure you’ll like it.” 

I shut my laptop. “What time is it at?”

“5. It’s earlier since its two shows in a row… I’ll be at Romans. We normally head out together.”

“Yea, totally not friends.” I felt another pillow hit the back of my head.

“Just go to the theatre tonight. I’ll send you the details.”

“What about the tickets?”

“There are none. He’s just a performer so you pay when you go in.”

I sigh and nod slightly deciding to take a shower before 5. Virgil left me alone and I began to get ready.

* * *

* * *

Hey Everyone! If it wasn't obvious the next chapter is going to be the TikTok scene XDDD Im too impatient to somehow keep it going for a little while until it happens. Its gonna be fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. And yes, the boyfriend will continue to appear and maybe a sneaky appearance of remus and Janus..............?


	6. GAY FACTS CUZ ITS JUNE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY FACTS ABOUT ME XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for another random ass thing guys Im just making fillers for my laziness XDDD

Gay Facts! This is my second time writing this SOMEONE KILL ME XD

1\. I came out as bi in 7th grade (now a freshman) and began dating a girl (whos name i shall not share for privacy reasons and she was a bean) and broke up with in October mutually and she is still my go to gurl for dealing with my most recent ex whos kinda an ass and liar soooooooooooooo  
2\. Im cis as hell just kinda dress boyish if I like the certain shirt but eh  
3\. Ive been to a pride silent disco with one of my bffs   
4\. I have a wonderful gay cousin who lives in NYC with his boyfriend but I think of them as brothers because I feel more attached to my dads family honestly  
5\. Im currently questioning my orientation and just going through hell because of that earlier mentioned ex  
6\. My aunt is currently the only one who KNOWS im questioning  
7\. My ex girlfriend actually knew/had a feeling my cousin was gay before i found out because of the wonderful gaydar  
SO yea I may share more stuff later throughout this month but yea! Hope (when the chapter comes out) you all will enjoy the next chapter Im having fun writing A LOT OF GAY PANIC XD so yea!


	7. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says XD  
> Logan is able to accept fully who he is, but he breaks down afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song btw that Pat is singing issssssssssssssssss: INDEPENDENT TOGETHER from Steven Universe the Movie! Its one of my fav songs except for both of garnets songs and spinels songs and change and let us adore you reprise ANYWAY onto the hella rushed chapter because its 5 am while writing this goddamn note and i write these before i even finish the chapters I LIKE BEING PREPARED XD

I was backstage getting ready when Roman came in. He normally helped with my makeup and everything, and tonight I needed it. I was gonna be playing a song from a cartoon but the show is mainly pride based.

Roman placed his hands on my shoulders. “Alright, I have news. You will like but I don’t want you to panic…” He tells me.

I see Virgil in the background and turn a bit in my chair. “What is it?”

“Logans coming tonight.” I felt panic crawl up my throat and turned back to the mirror.

Roman turned me back around and assured me I’d do fine and took out the pallet to do the rainbow makeup we had planned, as Virgil came over.

“I invited him. He really needs a night like this… Trust me.” He smiles reassuringly and he goes through breathing exercises with me.

I eventually calmed down and went to grab my bass to tune it holding my guitar pick between my teeth. Once I finished tuning I went back to my dressing room to finish getting ready. I slipped on my rainbow bracelets and then put my necklace on. Roman and Virgil wished me luck, Roman hugging me, before heading back into the crowd.

I caught I glimpse of the crowd and I saw a lot of people in pride attire making me smile brightly. I waited for a little while before going on stage with my bass on my back and smiled as the crowd started cheering loudly.

Logans POV because its for the fucking plot XD  
I was standing in the crowd as Roman and Virgil joined me. I had my ears covered as the loud cheering was hurting my ears, making Virgil snort.

Finally, the performer walked on stage and my heart skipped a beat. Patton was walking out on stage and looked… stunning. I watched as he stood in front of the microphone and held his guitar in front of him.

He played the same note 6 times before going into the lyrics, “Nothing. Is holding you back now… No one… can push you around. What do you wanna do? You’re the master you.” He grinned looking right at me, “and isn’t the thought enough to lift you off of the ground!”

He went into the chorus of the song and I let my arms fall to my sides as I listened smiling a bit as he sang.

Back to Pats because I FuCkInG cAn!  
I grinned snickering a bit seeing Logans face. “Independent together! Independent together we can flyyyyyyyy! Independent together. Independent together you and I…….” I went into the instrumental solo grinning and trying hard not to laugh as Logan watched I’m assuming amazed I had this side to me, as did a lot of my friends seeing me like this.

I shut my eyes as the lights changed to a more blue colour then the red it was before. “High above an endless sea. No one brought us here but me. Every step and every choice it's my fault. It's my thoughts it’s my words it's my voice!” I went into the last chorus as the lights spread out across the theatre like a disco ball and sang through the rest of the song with some people joining in.

Back to Logan!  
At the end of the show, Patton had a small speech about being proud of who you are and everything but I wasn’t really paying attention as my boyfriend was texting me, demanding to know where I was.

Roman saw me and went over to me, but even him trying to talk to me I couldn’t hear anything. My ears were ringing and my heart was speeding up.

Suddenly, the world tilted to the side and the ground rushed up to meet me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheehhehehehehheheheh suffer my dear readers FOR I- will probably post chapter 5 in about 4 hours  
> have fun waiting that out! Love ya'll!
> 
> Happy Pride Month my little rosebuds! Hope everyone feels comfortable in who they are, love you all!  
> Hope you all enjoyed this packed chapter!


	8. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERES UR FLUFF ik its short but like deal with it XD

I heard panicked voices around me before I could see anything. My head hurt and I groaned, hearing the voices go quiet before.

“Logan?”

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Patton in front of me. Apparently, they had moved me, as instead of concrete below me, I felt a comfy couch. Patton had changed into his more normal clothing but still had his rainbow accessories.

I mumbled in response. My vision doubled again as my headache worsened and my head fell back, but someone’s hand caught it quickly.

I winced slightly and hummed in thanks. Someone said something and soon after I felt what I assumed was ice on the back of my head making me visibly sag as the cold lessened the pain slightly.

“Are you ok?” I heard Roman ask as he sat down beside me.

I hesitated a bit. “Yes, just some news from someone threw me off…”

“Lo, stop lying.” Now it was Virgil speaking making me wince a tiny bit.

I rolled my eyes letting out a small breath. “My boyfriend was texting me that’s all…”

Virgil sighed leaning back. “Right. The asshole…”

“He’s not-” I stop as everyone was looking at me and I stopped just ducking my head away.

I felt Pat put his hand on his shoulder. “Logan, shouldn’t you break up with him?” I felt tears prick at my eyes and I wiped them away quickly.

“I can’t.” Virgil started to protest. “Virgil, you know why.”

Patton and Roman looked at me. “What are you talking about?” Roman asks.

“Logan’s parents are really religious and they don’t know he’s ace. And so his boyfriend is basically using it as blackmail.”

Patton’s eyes were watering. “Lo…”

“I can deal with him. I just gotta follow his rules…” I cursed my shaky voice and gripped my arms.

Virgil and Roman exchanged glances and left the room quietly.

“Logan, we can help you if you let us…”

“He’ll just hurt you too…” I squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt arms wrap around me and I stiffened. “He doesn’t love you anymore…” Pat’s voice was soft.

I felt tears prick at my eyes and I took a shaky breath before they started falling and I hid my face hating feeling vulnerable.

Pat ran his hand through my hair trying to calm me down. I kept my eyes shut and just tried to calm down. I knew I’d be in trouble after all of this, but I felt safe and after years of never feeling safe it felt like a 100 pounds was lifted off of my shoulders… figuratively.

I eventually looked up and we met each other’s gazes. We both hesitated before we both leaned in and kissed.


	9. more stuff havent finished the chapter yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ik im late to this tiktok but like eh

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_0TZHzj7ss 1:18 i literally cant w/ this fricking tiktok it kills me at how funny it is XDDDDD ik it was probs made a while ago I don't have access to tiktok anymore (long story I'm on my school computer while writing this stuff) and yea so enjoy it if u haven't seen it before


	10. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just more fluff guys and also an appearance of the asshole

My eyes flutter open slowly as we pull apart. I felt my face heating up and we jumped back.

“I-I’m so sorry!” I gripped my hair, as Logan was sitting there wide-eyed. “I-I don’t know what came over me you’re dating someone!” I kept rambling until Logan took me by the front of my shirt and pulled me back into a kiss and after a second I kissed back relaxing.

I gripped his arms slightly calming down and relaxing. I pulled away after a minute and cupped his cheek. “Lo, what about your boyfriend…?”

“I’ll deal with him later, he’s not here anyway…” I smile and hug him.

He hesitated but held me as I snuggled into his shoulder relaxing. “I like you… a lot if it wasn’t obvious…” He laughed a tiny bit running a hand through my hair.

“I assumed… But I like you too so you need not worry…” I smile in response, kissing his cheek lightly making him flush slightly making me laugh a bit.

le time skip broooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos

The next morning I woke up with my head on someone’s chest. My eyes flutter open and I looked up finding Logan. I smiled a bit relaxing more, his arms around me. I snuggle slightly as I look around, finding we were in his dorm. I figured at the silence that Virgil had gone to my dorm with Roman.

Logan shifted a little and I looked up at him. He was still asleep and I kissed his chin to try and wake him up.

He grumbled a little making me giggle. “Let me sleep, Pat…” His voice was deep from sleep, making me shiver a bit but I ignored it in favour of snuggling back into his chest again.

“We have classes in an hour…” I nuzzle slightly into his chest more just enjoying his warmth.

He groaned slightly. “The first time in my life that I don’t want to go to class…”

I giggle nuzzling his chin. “But we have to Logie…”

“Don’t ever… call me that I’m begging you…”

I giggle kissing him softly and squealing happily as he kisses back.

He pulls away and plays with my hair massaging my scalp slowly making me shiver slightly. He laughed softly. “You’re adorable…” My face flushes hiding my face in the crook of his neck. I felt him shudder and I sit up tilting my head. “Don’t touch my neck…”

I giggled but laid down on his chest letting him relax. He wrapped his arms around my waist loosely nuzzling my head. We stayed like that for a while until we had to get ready. I grabbed a new outfit before heading into the bathroom, while Logan changed in his room.

Once we were ready, we headed out but refrained from holding hands not wanting to make it obvious while we don’t know where his boyfriend was.

We walked into the cafe meeting up with Virgil and Roman and sat down after getting drinks.

“How was your night?” Roman asks looking at the two of us.

I tilted my head confused, but Logan’s face went red and Roman jumped in his seat. “Ow, what the hell?!”

Logan shrugged smirking as he took a sip of his coffee. I looked at Logan still very confused. “Its nothing, Pat. Roman is being an idiot.”

I stop before giggling.

Roman scoffed rolling his eyes. Virgil nudged him in the sie which made him smile a bit but said nothing else.

I raised a brow. “Did something happen at my dorm, kiddos?”

Virgil’s face flushed as he ducked his head away, his bangs covering his face a bit.

Roman flushed too. “Nope! Nothing happened!”

Virgil facepalmed and sighed.

I snorted a bit and leaned on Logan’s shoulder and I felt him wrap an arm around me and I smiled snuggling a little.

I heard the bell ring and Virgil motioned for us to separate and I did so, looking toward the door and seeing Logan’s boyfriend. I saw Logan visibly stiffen and I took his hand in mine under the table.

“Logan.” He said and I could see the dark in his eyes and I stiffen a bit and let go of Logan’s hand as he stood up grabbing his bag, his head down.

Virgil this time caught Logan’s sleeve. “Lo…”

Logan looked at him. “I’ll be fine V. Ill see you in class.” With that, he shrugged Virgil’s hand off and walked out with his boyfriend.


	11. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well guess after the last chapter and more warnings yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay
> 
> I don't know how to do summaries if you haven't noticed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; implied sexual content, slight abuse (once again), slight blood mentions  
> hope u guys love my cliff hangers it is because I'm a lazy ass

My boyfriend pulled me out the door and got in his car. Having no choice, I got in too and fiddled with my shirt as he started the car.

After a few minutes of driving, he said, “Where were you last night?”

I hugged myself a little preparing a bit. “I went to a concert with a friend-” I felt a hard slap making me flinch away and cry out a little.

“I told you not to stay up late last night.” His voice was low.

I squeeze my eyes shut a bit. “Yes, sir…” My voice was quiet.

He hummed in response parking in his apartment complex. He got out and I followed keeping my head down and he grabbed my wrist pulling me towards the place.

Once inside, he brought me to his apartment and slammed the door before punching me in the stomach causing me to double over from the pain.

“On your knees.” His voice was low and I did so.

Pats POV cuz I’m a bish also u can probably guess what is going to happen  
The lunch bell finally rang, and Roman and I got up to head out. We normally went off campus for lunch, and we were going to be grabbing Chinese with Virgil.

That is until Virgil ran over to us before we could even leave the class. “Have you guys seen Logan since this morning?”

This made me stop as Roman and I both shook our head. I felt my stomach fill with dread.

We head out of the school deciding on getting food still and call Logan while there.

Once we were seated at a table, we ordered our drinks and food since we already knew what we wanted. Virgil took his phone out and tried calling him but it went to voicemail.

I bit my lip and took the phone earning a confused and hurt noise from Virgil but I ignored it. I opened up the messages to Logan and texted him. ‘Hey, where are you? You weren’t in class earlier.’

We didn’t get a response until after our food came. Except it wasn’t Logan that responded.

‘He’s asleep right now.’

I put my chopsticks down and picked the phone up again. ‘Who is this?’

‘His boyfriend. I could ask you the same thing.’

‘Im one of his friends.’ I glanced around a bit.

Nothing. No reply came after that. He had seen the text but there was no reply. I put the phone down and held my face rubbing at my eyes.

“Pat, I’m sure he’s going to be fine…”

“We don’t know that.” I look at Roman. My eyes were watering a tiny bit.

They sighed looking away and we continued to eat.

Logans POV because I’m the author and Idk how to continue that  
My eyes opened slowly and I looked around. The room was dark so I couldn’t really see much. I tried to sit up but I gasped as I felt pain burn across my stomach and I fell back.

I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped the blanket until the pain subsided. I relaxed back onto the bed to try and get back my strength. I needed to get dressed, realizing I still was naked, and find my glasses and phone.

After a few minutes, I sat up ignoring the pain this time and looked around turning the lamp on. I found my glasses on the bedside table and grabbed them, putting them on.

I got up shakily. My legs were sore but it was mainly my gut that caused me the most pain. When I looked in the pain there was a bandage with small red marks along it. I bit my lip, ignoring it for now and went around grabbing my shirt and pants.

I pulled my clothes on and looked around for my phone but it wasn’t around the room. I felt my pockets and then grabbed my jacket pulling it on. I go out of the bedroom. It was around noon, so my boyfriend was at work.

“How long was I asleep?” I mumbled looking around to try and find my phone again.

I searched pretty much the whole apartment, but there was no sign of it. I clenched my fists and decided to just leave. I went through the door, making sure it was locked, even though I didn’t care anymore, and left the building. I had to walk back to the college.

My gut still burned as I walked down the sidewalk but I ignored it. I had to get the college. I already missed most of my classes and I need to come up with some sort of explanation for my teachers. I ran a hand through my hair and looked around continuing the walk. Some people gave me weird looks as I had a slight limp, still sore and my knee was cramped but I ignored them and walked faster.

I finally came to the area around the college where most students hung around during breaks and free periods.

I look around stuffing my hands in my pockets when I hear, “Logan!” I turn around finding Pat running toward me.

I step back slightly as he tackles me in a hug making me stumble back slightly. I heard laughing and looked back the way he came from and found Roman and Virgil. I hugged back holding him slightly as he clung to me slightly.

“Are you ok? Your boyfriend was texting us but I didn’t know what had happened!”

I smile softly. “Pat, I’m alright. Just bruised up a bit. He took my phone I believe, he’s at work right now though…”

He snuggles into my chest a bit just holding onto me.

“Pat, we should probably head to class…” I laugh softly as he whined in response, but eventually, we all headed back toward the college.

They kept asking if I was sure I was alright and what he had done, but I just told them the smaller details. I didn't want to worry them any more than they already were. Pat was holding my hand practically the whole way not letting go unless he really had to. I didn’t mind, occasionally rubbing his knuckles with my thumb to comfort him slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this was slightly longer than the other chapters (a little over 1000 while my other chapters were mainly 700) and I didn't rlly know how to end the chapter so there's my crappy ending for u


	12. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Patton helps treat Logan's injury and then cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter ive been procrastinating a lot lately and I've changed locations! Im at my grandparents till next Monday so yea! enjoy!  
> tw: mentions of blood

After school, Pat and I went back to his dorm as Roman and Virgil went out. Pat made me sit down, confused I did as told, and then Pat put his hand on my stomach right over the bandage making me jump and bite back a hiss.

He noticed the slight movement and his eyebrows furrow. “Lo?”

I duck my head away wincing slightly and moved his hand slightly and pulled my shirt up slightly. There was more blood staining the front of the bandage, and I heard Pat gasp softly.

“Lo, why didn’t you tell us about that?” I let him get up to grab bandages.

“Because I don’t even know what happened…” I unwrapped my midsection wincing at seeing the cut there. It wasn’t deep enough to have hit any organs thankfully but it was still bleeding.

Pat came in with bandages and knelt down. “You still should have mentioned something…” I sigh wincing slightly as he puts light pressure to wrap the bandage around my stomach.

Once done, he sits on the bed with me hugging me slightly and I lightly wrap my arms around him pulling him closer with a small hum. He snuggled into me, half sitting on my lap in comfort. I held him close not wanting to let go really.

“How are you feeling?” His voice was quiet and vibrated slightly against my shoulder as he spoke.

“Sore and in slight pain. He wasn’t very gentle this morning…” My voice was soft and shook making me internally curse, remembering Patton’s reaction to cursing.

That made Patton sit up, concern etched into every line in his face. “H-He… did he rape you?”

I paused a bit. “In a way, yes. I didn’t really consent at the time-”

“Logan that is a crime! He could be arrested for that!”

“I’m not risking him telling my parents! Pat, please…” My voice broke off slightly. “I just want to relax and sleep more…”

He nodded and we laid back down me still holding him close to me and him humming to relax me which definitely helped.

He lightly draws spirals on my chest and I felt myself sag onto the bed. I kiss his head lightly and he smiles a little cuddling into my chest.

“How long have you had romantic feelings for me?” I ask softly.

He snorted a bit. “I’ve liked you since maybe freshman year of high school…”

I choked a bit and coughed. “What?”

He laughed lightly. “Yea, I just thought your style was endearing and you were kinda cute, I guess…” I saw his cheeks turn pink a bit making me chuckle.

I smiled softly rubbing his back lightly. “Never heard that one before…”

He hums softly shutting his eyes comfortably nuzzling into him happily.

Ts because idk how to continue that THEY FELL ASLEEP  
I woke up to a phone ringing. I sighed and, figuring it was Roman and Virgil, answered it.

“Patton Jones’ phone, Logan speaking.”

I heard someone huff out a laugh on the other side of the line and I froze, my grip on Patton’s hair tightening slightly freezing as I ran my hands through his hair again, but I immediately let go before he could wake up.

“Would you like to explain something?” I heard Kei say and I bit my lip.

“No. I simply picked the phone up for a friend. He’s currently in the shower, Kei.” I sigh softly sitting up letting Patton shift to lay his head on my lap as I continued to play with his hair.

I heard him scoff. “Sure, hun. Logan, I want you at my apartment in an hour. I never told you you could leave.”

“I couldn’t even ask! You had my phone and I had class-” He cuts me off.

“What did I say about talking back?!” His voice was much louder than before making me flinch and I felt Pat shift.

“To just sit silently and listen…” I felt someone’s hand on my cheek causing me to open my eyes finding Patton’s worried face.

“Good.” His voice was a low growl. “Don’t. Keep me waiting, Atlas. You know how easy my temper can snap…” The line went dead and I felt tears forming and Pat took the phone from me to gain my attention cupping my face and trying to calm me down.

I let myself lean into his hands and just try to control my breathing. He kissed me lightly and I kissed back before nuzzling into his neck.


	13. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> logan leaves pat at the dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheheh first time i cant put warnings at the beginning without spoilers sooooo also why there's a shit chapter name

I picked my bag up off the ground. Patton stopped me before I left the door, holding onto my hands forcing me to look at him, and I did.

“Are you gonna be ok, Lo? I don’t want you getting hurt again…”

I lean my forehead on his smiling softly. “I’ll be ok… Stop worrying about me.”

I saw his lip quiver and I cup his face lightly as tears slipped out going down his cheeks and I gently wipe them with my thumbs. He leaned into my hands sniffing softly.  
“I have to go, Pat… I promise I’ll see you again, ok? If I don’t see you again then call the police…”

“B-But you said-”

“I know what I said, but he needs to be locked up as you said. Ill… deal with my parents if it comes to that, ok? I’ll be fine…”

He shut his eyes a little and I kissed his forehead before heading out the door.

Pats POV because there’s been enough abuse in the last few chapters.  
I sat on my bed with my homework in front of me. I wasn’t really working on it or concentrating, but I was trying at least.

I had already texted Virgil and Roman about the phone call and Roman had said he’d come back to our dorm so we could have a Disney marathon and eat popcorn to try and get my mind off of worrying. He didn’t say that, but I’ve known Roman long enough to understand what he’s saying without him saying it.

I got my computer set up and put on a onesie while I waited. He told me he’d bring snacks when he got here, so I just sat in my bed hugging a stuffie crying still.

I heard the doorknob move a bit, and I looked over at it. I expected Roman to be standing as the door swung open, but I froze finding Logan’s boyfriend.

“H-How did you-?” He crossed the room over to my bed in two long strides and punched me hard, causing me to fall half off my bed and yell out in pain.

He laughed coldly. “How does he like a little trannie like you?”

I flinch away as he took a step forward and I felt blood run from my nose as tears started to fall.

He clicked his tongue a bit. “Damn and you’re a crybaby…” He grabs me by my chin roughly and I wince a bit.

“I treat him better than you ever will!” I growl but then feel a hard kick in my ribs making be scream a tiny bit as my ribs are already hurt from my old binders.

I hear loud footsteps and then, “What the hell?!” I had my eyes squeezed shut but the shadow over me disappeared and I collapsed a little more onto the floor until I heard another loud thud, and I let my eyes open slightly and saw Roman running over to me.

“Pat, Pat hey, I’ve got you…” He helped me sit up as I broke down completely into sobs and gripped his forearms.

He held me close as I cried into his shoulder and he texted Virgil to come over since he didn’t want to leave me alone.

A few hours later…  
I was laying in bed, my head on Romans chest as he rubbed my back. I had bruises on my chest and It hurt sometimes to breathe. Virgil had gotten here a while ago and was setting up a movie. He had gotten me a couple of ice packs for my nose and chest.

Kei had gotten away while Roman was distracted, and we haven’t heard from Logan yet, but I was trying to stay positive for the moment. We had called the police after I’d calmed down, and they told us they’d keep an eye out.

I had my phone next to me and I was holding it waiting for any kind of indication that Logan was ok, but nothing happened even after the first movie ended. Roman had had to calm me out of 2 panic attacks and I was trying to keep myself out of a 3rd.

I just hoped Logan was gonna be ok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; blood, derogatory term, abuse (surprisingly not logan this time)
> 
> and yes I made a decision like halfway through this to make pat trans and I should've done it earlier but ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh also how kei knows idfk magic XD  
> yes I'm doing more cliff hangers ill try not to do another 10 day gap I'm still really guilty about that also THANKS FOR 200 HITS! I know that's kind of small number but for me its big since on an older website i rarely got reads so I'm happy about the success for this book! love ya'll!


	14. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been two weeks................ yea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once more, warnings are at the end XD have fun guys  
> tw; angst that's all I can say for rn

It had been about 2 weeks since Logan had disappeared, and I was starting to doubt he was gonna come back or that he’s even ok. I started skipping school, not wanting to get out of bed, and Roman would just give me the homework and then help me through it.

Today was no different. I was laying on my bed eating cookies and watching a Disney movie on my laptop. My throat was dry and my eyes stung from crying so much. No matter how much Roman and Virgil told me Logan would e fine, I still couldn’t ignore the doubt gnawing at me from the inside. It was Friday, and I had a show today, and no matter how much I begged Roman he wouldn’t let me duck out of tonights show. He said that maybe Logan would show up or something.

I decided to prep myself. I still had to rehearse the song I was going to sing. I grabbed the lyrics off of my desk and brought up the sheet music, before standing to grab my guitar. I held the pick between my teeth as I tuned and checked over the music trying to get a good image of how I was going to play the notes. Roman had suggested I sang this one since it relates to what I’m going through slightly… I’m just hoping I don’t break down on stage…

logan because ik ya’ll are worried as hell  
I woke up in a dark room. I swallowed hard and found my throat was dry and I look around. It was cold causing me to shiver.

I tried to sit up but there was a rope pinning my arms to my sides and I just fell back on the ground.

I tried to regain my energy while listening for anything that could suggest where I was. Another question was, how long had I been out? Going by my throat I haven’t had anything to drink in a while, but considering how sore my limbs were it could be well over a week. I tried shifting around and found that the ropes snapped easily and I was able to sit up. My arms burned with the movement and I could feel the rope burns already on my skin.

I look around and then put a hand to head finding my glasses were missing and I groaned a bit and tried to feel around the ground finding it was carpeted but still rough. I stood up shakily, my legs sore, and went in one direction finding a wall. It was cold and had small bumps and I assumed I wasn’t in my boyfriend's apartment this time. The walls there were almost completely flat.

I followed the wall to try and find a door. It took me turning at 2 corners to find a door. It was similarly cold to the walls but the difference in texture was obvious. I grabbed the door handle and found it unlocked. I opened it slowly, immediately getting blinded by the light that shined through. I winced shielding my eyes slightly as I look through the crack. I still couldn’t see my glasses, but I was in another apartment. I don’t know if we were still in the area of my college but I hoped so. I saw my glasses on the counter, or well the shape of them, and stumbled over to them being careful of any furniture and slipped my glasses on, relaxing as I could finally see more than a foot in front of me.

I looked around the room to try and see if I could find my phone. Thankfully, it was on the coffee table and I grabbed it checking and finding I had about a million texts from a lot of people. I found most of the were from Patton and Roman. I quickly tap on my messages app but it threw me out of the app and I felt my heart sink slightly and I tried again but the same result.

“Its surprisingly easy to keep you from contacting someone, Logie…”

I tense and turn around biting my lip. “W-Where are we?”

“A couple of towns over…” He walks over to me and puts his hands on my hips making me jump, but he just tightened his grip on my waist not letting me move away.

“Sweetheart, who do you belong to?” His voice was in a low growl, and he pulled me forward so I was closer to him.

I felt tears prick at my eyes. “Y-You… sir…”

He smirked and forced me to tilt my head to the side and bit at my collar bone making me hiss and moan a little trying to stay quiet.

Pats POV  
I was sitting in my dressing room, and Roman was doing my makeup. I had been able to stay calm during practice and run-throughs, but a lot of my emotions were threatening to spill over and it was getting hard.

Roman wished me luck and I grabbed my bass waiting for the crowd to quiet down.

I walked on stage grinning as that familiar positive rush ran through me from all the cheers. I

I walk to the centre of the stage grabbing the mic to hold it for the moment. “Alright guys, I know it has been a while since I’ve performed, but I’ve had a rough two weeks. The song I’ll be singing tonight is one of my favourites and actually requested by one of my friends who is in the crowd…” He laughed a bit as he heard Roman give a big “whoop!”. “Alright alright, let’s get this show started, shall we-?”

A gunshot exploded through the theatre and then everyone was screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT KILL ME OK? IM INNOCENT AND LAZY. but yes there's another cliffhanger 
> 
> tw; gunfire, sexual harassment ????? (not sure if logans part could count as that but eh), angst


	15. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens at the performance
> 
> logan escapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; guns, blood mentions, past sex mentions, bullet wound
> 
> love yall!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! don't kill me plz

I dropped down as a spray of bullets landed right behind me, showing that I was a target. I felt panic close around my heart and looked around before heading toward the edge of the stage and jumped off. More bullets hit the stage and someone grabbed my wrist making me scream a little and I looked over finding Roman, and Virgil came up behind him.

“People are getting out of the building, we need to get you out,” Roman whispered.

I tried to get my arm away. “Roman, I’m not letting you be in danger because of me-!” There was another loud gunshot and then I felt someone stumble back into me. I fell back and felt a soft hoodie against me and my eyes widen. “Virgil!”

The gunshots seized and Roman dropped down and started yelling for someone to call an ambulance. 

I felt tears streaming down my face as I held Virgil and tried to slow the bleeding as I heard a siren down the street. “This is my fault… This is all my fault…” My voice was broken and I barely heard Roman telling me it wasn’t but all sound around me had turned into a loud ringing as I cried.

Doctors rushed in to get Virgil and I let them pick him up and Roman helped me stand. I barely acknowledged the fact that my outfit was stained with blood until Roman told me I should go change. 

I went to my dressing room and changed into my original outfit. I looked in the mirror and grabbed a towel to wipe the blood off my arms and face. I went back out and Roman captured me in a hug and I stuffed my face in his chest sniffling a bit. 

We went to the hospital in Romans car and waited until we were allowed to see Virgil. He was laying in a bed with a breathing tube in. The doctors said that the bullet had barely missed his heart which made me shiver knowing it could’ve been me, but grief overwhelmed that.

“Why did he do that?” My voice was soft and Roman wrapped an arm around me.

“Because he cares about you… I would’ve done the same…” I felt more tears well up in my eyes and I hugged Roman even tighter than before as I sobbed a tiny bit. He held me close to him and let me cry into his shoulder.

Logans POV

I was laying on my back wide awake. It was around midnight and Kei was asleep with his back to me. I was once again naked and I shivered at the cold. 

I sat up slowly wincing at the pain in my legs but ignored it for now. I had to get out of here, that’s all I knew. I grabbed my glasses and stood up ignoring the shakiness in my legs. I grabbed my phone from the dresser and found more texts and felt my heart figuratively drop as Roman had texted that Virgil was shot. I grabbed my scattered clothes and pulled them on before going out of the room. 

I needed to find my wallet so I could find someone to drive me back home. I found it on the counter and stuffed it in my pocket. I put my shoes on quickly and went over to the door and left quickly shutting the door as quietly as I could.

I headed out of the apartment building and made my way down to the ground floor. I called for an uber and waited on a bench, pulling my jacket tighter around me as a cold wind blew past me. 

The Uber finally got there and I stood up to get in. I glanced back at the apartment and sighed before getting in and telling him the address of a hotel in the next town. He simply nodded and we drove away. I watched as the houses and trees zoomed by as the man drove down the street. I relaxed back into my seat and pulled my collar up over my neck slightly to try and hide the marks on my neck and leaned my head back to try and get some rest.

Pats POV

I had fallen asleep against Roman for a while and when he woke me up, He told me we had to back to the dorms since visiting hours had ended.

We left the hospital solemnly, some doctors and nurses saying good night or giving reassurances that Virgil would be alright. Roman would thank them and say good night, but I would just stare at my feet as we walked my hands shaking still in a bit of shock of everything.

Once at the dorms, w walked to our dorm room and while Roman went to take a shower, I just changed into my pyjamas and got into bed curling up under the covers hugging a pillow. I was still awake and crying when Roman came back in, so I pretended I was asleep so I wouldn’t be bothered. It seemed to work as I heard him get into bed and turn off his lamp.

I don’t think I slept at all that night...


	16. NEW STORY IM PLANNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just me being a dumbass

alright hello

there arent enough lapidot stories on this website and I weirdly like the idea of a story about them so Im making one god i fucking hate my M key right now.

anyway its called An Ocean Gem ik i couldn't be any more creative ITS 8 FUCKING AM OK? its a human au tho because there's a theory about peridot being aro so eh shes pan in my eyes sooooooooooooooo yea if u like SU which i know some do keep an eye out for updates on that story too.

alright that's all love ya'll stay safe and ill see u when i update this mess of a book EVERYONE WILL BE FINE OK? NO ONES GONNA DIE.............. yet


	17. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont rlly have anything to say tbh XD sorry for the late update everyone

I woke up in the hotel room I’d rented for the night. It had been about a day of driving and now I was just on the border to the town. I got out of bed putting my, now, filthy clothing seeing as I had no other clothes with me and called another Uber. 

I headed down to the lobby and checked out of the hotel, thanking the woman at the desk. I waited on the bench outside for my Uber, fiddling with my phone.

The street was fairly empty, only a few cars driving in the early hours of the morning, probably to catch flights or driving a long distance, I thought. I glanced around and, spotting a payphone, I walked over to it and got some change from my wallet to buy a call.

Looking at the time, I guessed that at least Patton would be awake, and dialled the number I had memorized into the keypad. I held the phone to my ear, waiting as my knee bounced slightly. The phone rang a couple of times and as I looked around I saw Kei storming down the sidewalk looking around and I felt panic curl inside my chest. I shut the door to the phone booth and locked it praying Patton would pick up soon.

Kei got to the booth I was in and banged on the door. “Open up, Logan. You’re not getting out of this.”

I started shaking as I heard the phone clicked as Patton picked up. “H-Hello?” He sounded like he’d been crying.

Kei banged on the door again and I turned my back to him. “Pat, it’s me..” I heard him gasp and shuffling on the other end and another voice saying something about putting it on speakerphone.

“Logie, Im at the police station for Virgil’s case after last night. W-Where are you?”

“Im just outside of town. I don’t know if I can get out of the booth Im in. Kei is right outside the door…” I tried to wipe the tears off my face as there was more banging.

I told them the street I was on and gripped my shirt as I heard another bang. “Are you at all injured?” One of the officers asked.

“No, not recently. I’ve been making my way home the past few days.” I heard Patton sob in relief and Roman comforting him.

The officer hummed. “We’ve told the police in your area. They will be there soon.”  
“Thank you…” After a few more questions, I hung up and hung the phone back where it came from.

I slid down the booth and curled up in the bottom covering my head as Kei continued to bang on the walls.

Pats POV

When the dial tone rang out, I slumped against Roman as he held me. He had gotten here a few minutes ago after visiting Virgil. He was still stable, but he was in a coma to keep him safe. The bullet had gone through his gut and it hadn’t hit anything vital.

I curled up on my chair as Roman rubbed my back. I had a blanket from Logan’s room since it was fuzzy and had stars on it. I held it tight around me and snuggled.

Roman continued talking to the officers as I stayed quiet. At least Logan was safe. 

Roman and I eventually got up thanking the officers to head back to class. A lot of people had been giving us sympathy or laughing at us.

I carried the blanket around with me for a lot of the time. It was the only thing keeping me together during classes. I sat down in the seat and held the blanket in my lap and fiddled with it. I didn’t care as people stared at me. My eyes were puffy and my cheeks were red.

I didn’t care anymore. My arms were scarred after everything and I was happy I normally wore colourful jumpers, even wearing a couple of Logans from his closet. 

I held onto the blanket tightly not paying attention much. The teacher didn’t mind as news about the night before had gotten around quickly.

I got up after class ended. Roman had left early for a theatre meeting. I held my blanket to my chest and heading toward the door, but someone caught my wrist and I jumped looking behind me.

One of the jocks from the football team stood there holding me by the wrist. 

“What?” I felt myself shaking a bit. I don’t like physical contact like this. Too many memories…

“Oh, nothing…” He got closer causing me to step back a little, and his grip tightened on my wrist making me wince. “Just… I wanted to see if you would go out with me…” I felt my face heat up and I tried to pull my wrist out of his grip.

“Im taken actually…” I felt his grip tighten even more and I backed up again, him following my every step.

“But he’s not here right now…” He traced a thumb over my jawline.

“And he’s coming back.”

“Are you so sure? He probably is going out with you as sympathy.”

“That’s a lie!” I pressed my back against the wall as he got closer.

Before anything happened he got yanked off of me, and Roman was there. I was crying again and gripping the blanket in my arms.

“Pat, come on. You’re coming to the theatre with me.” He made sure I was ok again and led me down the hall.

I kept my head down still crying quietly but just kept my hopes up knowing he was lying.

Time skip

After school, I was walking down the sidewalk with my hands in my pockets and planning on seeing Virgil when someone called my name. I looked up and saw a man looking fairly dirty considering his clothes and tired, but the tie and glasses could never be misplaced.

I practically sprinted to Logan and tackled him in a hug crying as he held me tightly. Judging by his shoulders shaking he was too. I leaned up and kissed him happily and we stood there ignoring everything else.


	18. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff for u babies
> 
> not all of it is sry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; blood, knives

Logan had lifted me off the ground slightly. I squealed a little as he spun me around slightly, nuzzling into his shoulder. I felt his smile into my hair as he put me back down. 

“You’re back…” My voice wavered and sobbed softly. “You’re actually home…”

“I am…” He rubbed my back lightly and rubbing small circles into my back too.

I sobbed softly again in relief and relaxed into his arms. “I missed you too much…” I nuzzled into him more.

“I know, Starlight…” I felt my face flush brighter. He chuckled. “He should be on his way to jail right now…”

I smile and nuzzle into his chest happy for him. 

Eventually, we decided to go visit Virgil at the hospital. The doctors had told us he’d be waking up after our school day ended. We sat in the waiting room, Logan holding my hand tightly and rubbing my knuckles as my knee bounced.

A doctor informed us that Virgil was awake and we were able to visit, and we stood up to go to the room. 

I knocked gently on the doorframe, causing the boy in the roo to look up. He relaxed seeing the two of us. “You’re back..” His voice was soft.

Logan chuckles walking over to him, me trailing behind. “Yes, I am. Just got home about 10 minutes ago.”

Virgil reaches his arms out to him and Logan laughs and hugs him gently.   
When Logan pulled away from him, Virgil muttered, “I think Im high off the pain killers.” Logan and I laughed gently, and we began talking about everything and anything we could think of. 

time skip

Logan and I had gone back to his dorm to cuddle and relax. Everything seemed calm and relaxed as we lay on his bed and looked at the small TV in the corner playing a movie.

I was laying on his chest. I was wearing one of his old shirts and some space-themed fuzzy pants. Logan was wearing a sweater and sweatpants. Our hair was a little messy from cuddling but we just didn’t care anymore.

I traced small circles on his chest as we laid there. It was calming in his dorm. I snuggled into his chest more relaxing into him.

I felt him hum and play with my curls lightly making me smile a little. I sat up a little and got into a more comfy position where I was laying on him pretty much which made him laugh a little.

“You’re not gonna let me get up, are you?”

I shook my head giggling into his chest a little. “You’re too comfy!” He chuckled again wrapping his arms around me again.

Roman’s POV (mwahahahaha) 

I was sitting in my dorm working on some assignment for math. It was getting late and I was tired, but I had to finish this. 

As I worked someone knocked on the door. I felt my eyebrows furrow considering it was getting close 12 AM, but I got up to see who it was anyway.

I unlocked the door and opened it before feeling a sharp pain in my gut and gasped choking a bit. I glanced down, finding a knife with someone's hand gripping it. When I looked up, I didn't even recognize the person there, but they seemed terrified. 

“W-What…?” I felt my blood going down my stomach.

“You’re the wrong brother…”

I choked. “Brother?!” Before I could ask any more the guy pulled the knife out and ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i just did that


	19. read this is u like my story writing XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff

alright tiem for public opinions from the fans!!!!!!!!!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_gvwxKawl4 so this is the video this story idea is coming from (not the character design for lolo but he is gonna be blind not from the thing from patton but I love the animatic) ill give the character descriptions later if u guy like this XD

it'll probs not be like a zombie thing but like one where all the grownups cut off at older than 21 being asleep and like its only the kids left.

but yea this is just gonna be really funny. i am gonna have two be fairly young (maybe 12) and just yea XD

tell me down in the comments if you like the idea AND IM SORRY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER XD


	20. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton go see Roman and there's a strange visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; hospital setting
> 
> hi im out of my hole XD

We got a call that Roman had been brought to the hospital the next morning. We both rushed to get up and dressed.

We left the dorms and headed out to the hospital, worried. The doctors hadn’t told us much except for his room number and that my normal dorm was now a crime scene.

Logan was holding my hand tightly to keep me calm. We went to the front desk and she told us where to go. We went down the hall and got to the room, knocking on the frame before going inside. Roman was laying on the bed. He was holding his stomach a little. 

I go over to the bed grabbing a chair. “Roman, what happened?”

He looked at his legs and retold the story from the night before. I gripped my arms a bit as Logan put a hand on my shoulder.

I wipe at my eyes and look at the floor.

“I have to call my brother then…” Roman mumbled quietly.

I looked up. “You have a brother?” I had never heard about this.

“Twin, really. My parents technically disowned him before I met you. He was a dropout in school and started vandalizing things, but I didn’t expect him to get into this much trouble…” He fiddled with his shirt that hid the wound on his gut.

I got up to grab his phone from my coat. I handed it to him, but before he could turn it on the door slammed open and someone identical to Roman except for a moustache and wearing a green jean jacket with tentacle designs along the arms.

Roman looked up surprised. “Remus, what the-?!” The guy, Remus apparently, jumped forward and hugged him, and I saw his shoulders shaking signifying he was crying. 

“God Roman Im sorry! I didn’t think they’d see you and think you were me!” Roman’s eyes were wide but eventually, he hugged his twin back. 

“Rem, slow down…” He mutters quietly as Remus sobbed a bit.

I heard something jingle like keys and turned around and felt my heart leap into my throat. “J-Jan-”

“Its Dee, Patton.” His eyes were cold and he still had the scar trailing from his lip and one eye was clouded over on the same side.

Logan looks at me confused. I hesitated, unsure until my brother opened his arms as an invite and I nearly tackled him in a hug. 

“How you doing, Patty?” I felt a small sob rip through my throat. 

“I missed you…”

He laughs softly. “I know…”

We eventually all settled into chairs, me catching up with Dee after explaining how Dee had run away when we were kids. In return, Remus and him explained how they know each other. Apparently, Remus was on the streets when they met, and pitched in to get a scrappy apartment while they took small jobs to get more money.

“But how and why are you in trouble with this group?” Roman asked.

“Were in an enemy group and we were sent to end a site they were selling stuff from and even though we weren’t caught, they had seen my face.”

I sigh and lean my head on Logan’s shoulder snuggling a little. I saw Dee side-eyeing him and felt Logan tense. I kiss his cheek telling him quietly that he won’t do anything.

“So, Logan right?” He finally asked shifting so he could look at the two of us better. 

Logan nodded stiffly making Roman and I snicker.

Dee hums a bit. “You’re the kid from the news? Who got kidnapped by that abusive guy?”

I felt Logan stiffen. “Yes.” I could hear his voice waver a tiny bit, and I kissed his cheek again rubbing his knuckles.

“Pat, is he treating you well?” I jumped a little not expecting to be questioned as well.

“Of course! He’s really sweet…” Logan blushed ducking his head and I giggled a tiny bit.

“But does he know…?” That made me pause a tiny bit. Logan looked at me a little confused.

“Its nothing, Logie. I-I’ll tell you later.”

I saw Dee give me an exasperated look and I shook my head snuggling into Logan’s shoulder.

We continued talking quietly until there was a quiet knock. We all looked up finding Virgil… in a wheelchair and I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

Roman was off the bed before any of us could stop him and was at Virgil’s side. He helped Virgil get into the room more.

“Virge, why are you in a wheelchair?” I could tell my voice was shaking and I felt Logan grip my hand tighter.

“Apparently, the injury was a little worse than they thought. My spine got damaged slightly, so my legs aren’t strong enough to hold my weight now. They said there’s a chance I could walk again with physical therapy, but it may take a year or two.”

I looked at the ground.

“Pat, it’s not your fault..” Roman said, but his voice seemed far away.

There was shuffling and I felt myself get lifted up and then I was laying on the bed. My head was in, I assume, Logan’s lap and he was playing with my hair to calm me down and I heard Roman humming a quiet song in front of me.

I felt tears slowly going down my cheeks as I laid there and curled up a little on my side and snuggled a tiny bit into Logan’s lap enjoying the slight feeling of him playing with my hair.

“Pat, are you ok?” His voice was soft and calming. I nodded slightly and he started massaging my scalp and I shivered a little at it but nodded for him to continue doing it.

I nodded a little and I snuggle a little more.

I opened my eyes slightly finding everyone in a half-circle around me. Roman had sat down and was holding Virgil in his lap, and Remus and Dee were whispering quietly and looking at Dee’s phone. I eventually sat up and Logan and I got out of the bed making Roman lay back down.

Virgil was back in his wheelchair, a pang of guilt still hitting my heart, but I didn’t say anything.

Logan had pulled me into his lap before I could sit down in an empty seat and had wrapped his arms around my waist and I laid back against his chest.

We all talked for a while catching up and exchanging numbers with Remus and Dee. I was happy to see my older brother again. 

After he left, my life pretty much went to hell. I was going through the small transitions, wearing boys clothes, cutting my hair and using ace bandages to hide my chest, and without Dee’s help, I got caught frequently. It started getting worse, and when I moved out it felt like I’d just gotten away from hell.

I feel bad for not telling Logan yet, I was just nervous. I nuzzled Logan’s chin a little relaxing back more, and eventually, Dee and Remus had to leave. We fell into a comfortable silence as Roman got a small check-up and Virgil eventually had to leave for physical therapy.

Logan and I headed back home. The sun was setting and the sky was turning orange and pink. 

I was holding onto Logan's hand as tightly as I could without hurting him and he held me close to my side. We went into our dorm and, after getting into PJs, we climbed into bed and cuddled up to each other, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a lot of mind debates while writing this I hope you enjoyed it XD


	21. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff idk what to say here XD

Virgil and Roman were at Romans dorm, while Pat and I were at mine. We were watching an old Disney movie, by Patton’s request. He was laying on my chest as I played with his hair. 

My mind kept going back to what his brother said, and how Pat had gotten so nervous.

I sigh softly and kiss his head lightly. “Pat, what were you talking about earlier with your brother?”

I felt him shift a little and snuggle into my chest. “Do you promise not to dump me?”

I sat up making Patton face me. “Pat, why would I?”

I saw tears form in his eyes slowly. “I-I’m trans…”

I kiss him and cup his cheeks rubbing his cheekbones lightly with my thumbs and I felt him sob a little and wrap his arms around my neck. I smile softly as he relaxes and I pull away softly.

“You don’t have to worry about it then,” I mumble quietly to him and he kissed me again half sitting on my lap in his happiness making us both blush, but after another look to each other we kissed again, Pats weight causing me to fall on my back and I wrap my arms around his waist sliding my hands under his shirt and rubbing his sides to relax him, ignoring his binder as I touch it a bit.

Time skip because i cannot do smut as a dom (or in general probs) so here’s some fluff from afterwords. also yes i think logan as a dom over pat (especially with pat being trans in this) and if you think its the other way around, cool idc its ur opinion and this is mine SO DONT FRICKING YELL AT ME IN THE COMMENTS ABOUT IT.

Laying on my back, with Pats head on my chest, we laid there quiet. Pat still had his binder on, being a little self-conscious, but I didn’t force him to take it off. 

I had my arms around him and kissed his forehead as I heard him begin snoring quietly making me chuckle quietly. I started playing with his curls quietly and close my eyes yawning a little.

I woke up to Pat writhing around a bit and I sit up grabbing his wrists to stop from hurting himself. He kept kicking a bit and I roll him onto his back and pin him down.

“Pat, wake up!” I yell to try and wake him. 

His eyes flew open and he gasped and tried to kick me off. I fell off him surprised and he curled up beginning to sob. 

I hesitated not wanting to get kicked again until he flung himself at me in a hug mumbling sorry over and over. I held him close. “Its ok, baby… It ok…” I kept my voice soft to not scare him.

He slumped against me as sobs continued to wrack his body. I held him tighter and kiss at his head to calm him. He snuggles into my shoulder slowly relaxing more, and after a few minutes, his sobs had quieted to small hiccups and sniffs. 

“You ok?” I kept my voice quiet since it was late.

He nodded snuggling into my chest now.

I rub his back letting him relax more as I hummed quietly. I felt him hum against my chest a little, content.

I chuckle softly and kiss at his face a little making him giggle.

He nuzzles into my chest and eventually we laid back down and cuddled trying to get more rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this is short but like i rushed a bit XDDDDDDDD


	22. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fluff and angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a pretty crap chapter but its more filler chapters tbh
> 
> also don't worry about the major character death warnings nothing gonna happen to our main boys

One week later… 

I woke up alone. It was still fairly dark but I knew Logan was still in the dorm since I could hear the shower going, so I stayed in bed. The warmth of the blankets was comforting.

I curled up and nuzzled into the pillows, as Logan came back out. He chuckled walking over.

He scratches at my skull lightly. “Tired, love?” I hum in response and snuggle more.

He sat down and kept massaging my scalp and I shifted a little to sit up and lean on him kissing his neck lightly.

He chuckled softly. “Adorable…” I grumble softly in response but snuggle into him more.

We sat there for a while. It was nice to relax finally having December break. I snuggle into him more hugging his arm. 

Until his phone went off. We must’ve dozed off as both of us jumped and he fell off the bed. We sat there for a minute before the two of us burst into giggles. His were a lot quieter, but I ignored it and grabbed his phone from his nightstand.

I answered the phone as he got up. “This is Logan’s phone, Patton Jones speaking!” I said in my normal cheery tone.

Logan chuckled and sat beside me and silence came from the other side for a bit.

“Put Logan on the phone.” A gruff voice said from the anything.

My eyebrows furrow and hand the phone over to him and hug him slightly. 

“Hello?”

I heard the same voice say something, now slightly yelling which made me flinch but Logan paled and stiffened. “Lo?” I cup his face a little but he barely even reacted.

That’s when I heard it, “You’re no son of mine if you’ve been dating a boy! You can't take the family name!” I saw tears forming and I took his phone back and put it to my own ear.

“And you should?! A parent should be caring and accepting, why don’t you go sit on that!” I hung up before the man could yell back and put his phone down before moving to the matter of Logan. “Lolo, don’t listen to him…”

He buried his face in my shoulder sobbing again and gripping my shoulders slightly. I held him close and kissed his head. He held onto me a bit tighter but I didn’t mind. In the years I’ve known him through school, I have never seen him cry, or at least rarely. 

After about 5 minutes, I heard him start snoring quietly, making me chuckle softly. I laid back on the bed and let him lay on my chest. I played with his hair feeling him relaxing against me, even more, making me smile.

Time skippity

I had fallen asleep when I felt Logan shift. I opened my eyes a little and looked down at him. His eyes were open slightly. “Hey, love…” I mumble and he hums barely in response nuzzling more.

I smile softly. “Have a nice sleep?” I kept quiet and gently massaged his scalp again.

“Yes… Kinda… a couple of nightmares but I’m fine.” His voice was a little hoarse.

I frowned slightly and kissed his forehead lightly. “Just ignore him. He is wrong about that stuff…”

He kisses my chin softly making me giggle. “You’re the adorable one…” It was his turn to grumble this time which made me laugh.

We continued to lay there for a while and eventually, we decided to go out for lunch. We got changed. I wore a sweatshirt and hesitated, wanting to wear a flowy skirt.

Logan walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist making me blush a little. “Why don’t you wear your concert outfit? With the shooting, it’s going to gather dust…” I smile a little and grab the skirt overalls with my tank top and take my sweater off and put on the outfit. I spun around a little watching the skirt fan out a little making me giggle and smile.

Logan catches my hips and pulls me close making me flush deeply. We kiss softly and nuzzle into each other.

We eventually left our dorm and decided at the last minute to invite Virgil and Roman.

We sent them texts and they agreed to meet us at the restaurant.

We walked down the street hand in hand. I could feel people staring and my grip on Logan’s hand tightened a tiny bit. He squeezed my hand slightly in comfort and rubbed my knuckles.

We walk inside and talk to the people at the front. We went to a table and soon after Virgil and Roman came in and joined us. Virgil was able to stand for a few seconds on his own but he needed a wall or table to lean on. We began talking about our plans for the break, avoiding mine and Logan's parents being mentioned. Virgil had plans to go visit Romans parents with him and then we all agreed to visit Remus and Dee.

Once the food came, we ate and kept up the conversation. I still had a couple of shows left before New Years, including a big one on the 31is, but they may be cancelled. 

We continued talking while we ate until I started to get up to use the bathroom when “Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me?!” 

I jumped turning around confused. “U-Um, what?” I saw Logan start to get up, but I waved him off.

I saw a woman with about 6 other people at a table. She looked angry and had a ‘Karen’ haircut. (yes im fucking doing this). “Missy, you have been sitting with those damn boys for an hour while my family and I have waited for a waiter to take our order!”

I felt myself stiffen a bit at her calling me a girl. “O-Oh, Im sorry, you must be mistaken, I don’t-”

“Do not talk back to me, and do your job! I know your manager and I can get you fired!”

Logan was now standing his eyes blazing with rage. I cut him off before he could say something. “Ma’am, firstly, I’m not a girl. And I do not work-”

“If you’re not a girl, then why are you wearing a skirt! Boys don’t wear skirts! Are you a fag?” I felt tears pricking at my eyes and I tugged at my skirt self consciously.

Then, Logan and Roman were in front of me, as Virgil took my hand and had me sit back down as I started to cry.

The three of them started arguing, Logan especially getting loud and then some waiters came over and forced the woman and her group out of the restaurant, very angry. They came back and told us our meal was on the house, but I couldn’t hear anything. I was still crying as Logan helped me stand and pull his seater off and then wrap it around my shoulders as we left the place.

We went to a park and sat down, Logan holding me in his lap again and Roman and Virgil leaving since it was late and Virgil needed to take his pain meds. I curled up in Logan’s lap stuffing my face in his chest as he rubbed my back lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u peeps reread that warning with the death warnings and take some guesses in ur head at what it means


	23. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cute fluff my dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im out of my hole again. 
> 
> hi waddup peeps I'm tired and its 3 am help me
> 
> also thanks for ALMOST 40 KUDOS JESUS CHRIST and 500 hits! Ive been having writers block a bit which is why there's a random roman story that was posted before this just so I could get my mind off of it!

I was standing in a field. The wind was whipping at my face and circling around me and I fell back surprised. I looked around, seeing Logan in the distance, his back facing me. I got up letting the wind whip at my clothes nearly knocking me over again, but I kept my balance.

I walked towards him hugging my midsection as he turned. But it wasn’t him… his eyes were emotionless and dark.

I step back, scared as he stares at me. “L-Lo?”

“I can’t believe you thought I liked you…” I stepped back again as his form turned to dust and blew away in the wind.

I sobbed a bit spinning around in confusion. “What is this?! Where am I?!” I fell to my knees sobbing more and gripping my hair.

“Let me out!” My voice became hoarse.

I woke up suddenly, shooting upright in the bed with a slight scream. Or well, I tried to but found Logan pinning me down again and once I had calmed down held me close and pet my hair again.

It had been about a month since I first had one of these episodes and they seem to get worse every day.

I laid on Logan's chest snuggling. He had his arms around my waist rubbing small circles into my hips as we laid there. I enjoyed his warmth and we were comfy. 

That is until my phone went off making me jump. I picked it up and just saw Roman asking if we wanted to go see a movie with him and Virgil that night, and after Logan agreed, I texted back and then we laid back down to take a nap. 

Later we woke up, upset that we had to leave the warmth, but got up to get dressed. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and cardigan over my shoulders as Logan wore a NASA sweater and jeans. I pecked his lips softly, then paused and went back to the closet and grabbed one of Logan's space printed sweaters, took off the cardigan, and pulled the sweater on enjoying how it was big on me. He chuckled softly, kissing my temples.

I took his hands and led him out the door, half dragging him I later realized.

We head down the street talking about different things around us, enjoying the weather. I was worried someone would yell at us, but no one seemed to care. I relaxed into the walk as we got closer to the theatre, and saw Roman and Virgil in line. We jogged over to them and greeted them. Virgil was still in his wheelchair, but he had said that he had been able to get a few steps the day before in physical therapy.

We got tickets for a new movie that came out recently and headed inside. Roman helped Virgil move since it was pretty crowded. We ordered popcorn, some candy and drinks, and then went toward the hallway that held the theatre. Some people glanced at me and some kids asked for pictures, making me giggle.

Logan pecked my cheek and had to pull me away as I apologized so we wouldn’t miss the movie. We walked into the theatre and got to a part where we could set Virgil’s wheelchair and it wouldn’t inconvenience anyone. 

I leaned on Logan’s shoulder snuggling a little as he wrapped an arm around me. Virgil and Roman were whispering quietly and eventually, Virgil elbowed Roman in the side making Roman laugh. I snuggle into Logan’s shoulder happily and watch as the screen dimmed to start the warnings and the movie.

Time skip because wtf would i do during a movie?

Logans POV

Patton was back at the dorm, and I had headed to work. The little bookshop on the corner down the road was always a peaceful place for me. My safe haven almost when I was too stressed about school or my boy- ex… 

God, it was still weird to say that now. I despise him and everything, but I don't know how to be in a proper relationship. I’m used to being ordered around, even though I am more of a ‘dom’, and Pat kept reassuring me that I was doing great, but I was still nervous.

I sat down behind the desk and started doing various things. I bought another book for myself as it was one I hadn’t read and sat back down while some people came in, looked around and then left.

I loved slow days like this. It let me have time to think and read. A few people did buy a book or two, but not a lot of people even came in.

I was about halfway through my new book when the door rang, but when I looked up, no one was there. I raised a brow and stood up, before walking over to it and looking around the area of the sidewalk. 

I close the door again but feel someone cover my mouth and grab my wrists tightly, pinning them behind my back. I stiffened as I felt their breath on my neck.

“You thought you could get away so easily, didn’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea i lied XD
> 
> also dont go jumping to conclusions of who the person is I'm still debating on who I wanted it to be. i have two people in mind


	24. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cough* shit REALLY goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough*.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I was still at the dorm and it had been well over an hour after Logan’s shift had ended. He hadn’t texted me about his shift being extended or anything. I had tried calling and texting him, and now I was scared. I haven’t gotten any responses, I’ve told Roman and Virgil and they’re on their way.

I was in a sort of panic mode. I started pacing the length of my room, and then someone stopped me with arms around my waist from behind making me jump until I was spun around and found Roman. I practically threw myself into his arms, finally fully breaking down.

Virgil came in a few minutes later, and he rubbed my back lightly as Roman brought me to sit down on the ground.

“Why is he gone again?” I sobbed softly, gripping Roman’s shirt a tiny bit to ground myself.

Roman shushes me quietly, taking my hands gently off his shirt. “Grip my hands, Pat….” I sobbed more and hid my face more.

Logans POV

3 hours earlier

I stayed still as the person wrapped their arms around my waist. “I mean, seriously Logie, did you really think avoiding your family would work?”

“Let go of me, Lilly.” My voice wavered slightly. I didn’t know why she was here and her presence worried me. She left my family a year ago for a show on tour and her being here isn’t a good thing.

She pouted and let go. I turned around to face her. We looked almost exactly the same, except her hair is down to her chin and she doesn't have glasses. Or she doesn’t anymore. 

“You’re so mean sometimes, Lo Lo.”

“Because I don't want you-”

“Logan, don’t talk to your sister like that.” I felt my body go rigid at the new voice. I turned around and found my father.

I bit my lip and held my hands behind my back, in silence. 

“Your ex has been very informative about your life. More than you ever have been or should be.”

“Father, I found friends and-”

“Not just friends, which I have told you will just bring you down, Logan, but a boyfriend! Do you know how bad that could be if that got out? Our family’s reputation would be destroyed.” He stood directly in front of me, looking down at me. I felt like a small child again, but I had to stand tall, but it was hard. “Do you understand me?”

I gripped my forearms slightly. I knew what was coming and I hated it. “I do, father.”

“Then you understand why I'm pulling you out of your 4 years of college.” That made me pause.

He clearly noticed as his gaze hardened. “You’re going back home with your sister and me, and continuing your education online. You will be packing up your things today, and I am taking your phone and blocking everyone from your contacts that isn’t your family.” My throat tightened slightly but I nodded. I gave him my phone and after more directions, I left after being dismissed. 

I prayed I wasn’t going to bump into Virgil at the dorm. I was scared to see them and I didn’t know how to talk to Patton, and just everything is going to be hard now.

I got to the door of my dorm and found it locked still which made me relax slightly. I opened the door and found it still empty, thankfully.

I grabbed my bags from the last time I from when I first moved in and started packing my things again.

The door opened and I froze. “Logan?” I looked at the ground not ready to face him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I shut my eyes a bit feeling tears form in my eyes. “Lo, what’s going on?”

I pushed his hand off my shoulder and grabbed my bags. “Sorry, Virgil, I’m going back to my home.”

Virgil wheeled in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. I looked at him and he looked mad. “What the hell, Logan?” I rubbed my face, getting a little mad. “You need to give an explanation!”

“My dads making me leave college, Virgil!” My voice was a lot louder than before making Virgil flinch. “Ok?” I made my voice softer.

“Logan, I don't….”

“I need to go, V. Tell Patton, I love him…” I picked up the rest of my bags and walked out of the dorm and straight out of the college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srsly please dont kill me i have so much more planned for this and u will have so many more times to kill me


	25. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh ya im giving up on summaries sry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roles in the chat:  
> the duke: 'mus  
> the prince: roman  
> snek boi: dee  
> pattycake: patton
> 
> btw the idea of the burner phone for logan with this shit was from was nick Carraway gay for gatsby? its a story byyyyyyyyyyyyyyy *goes to email to find authors name* moonjuicewiththepresident the story is basically just a huge chat room story and its actually really funny so go check it out cuz I love it AND IT DESERVES MORE LOVE don't tell them I sent u XD

Finally, the news was broken to me. At first, I was silent, as I stood up. Roman was trying to talk to me, but my ears were ringing and I could barely breathe. Logan was gone… actually gone…

I didn’t realize what was going on until after my ears stopped ringing. I was laying down now, and I assume it was on my bed as I had some of my stuffed animals in my arms and curled up.

I wiped my eyes and sat up again. Roman and Virgil were laying on the other bed talking quietly, but I just stayed quiet grabbing my phone and headphones to try and distract myself. I put on a random video of cats and dogs and curl back up on my side, hoping that Logan was gonna be ok.

Logans POV

It was weird being home. Our house was a mansion, and even having grown up here, I'm still not used to the size of it. Walking n, I remember running up around the main hall playing tag and laughing. 

I shook my head at the memories and walked up the stairs brushing off the servants as they tried to take my bags. I went into my room, shutting the door behind me and leaning against it. I hated being home. It wasn’t a happy place, maybe when I was a child but by 7 I was shunned and denied any care after my mom left. I began to become emotionless, and even with Lilly trying to make me play with her, I started pushing her out.

I feel bad now that I look back on it, but being back here I can already feel that dulling. Whatever my dad did to the energy in this house, it made my emotions dull and hard to understand. 

I sat my bags down and sat down on my bed and took my phone from my dresser. Like my father had said Roman Patton and Virgil’s numbers were all gone from my phone. I still had some photos but even then there were only a few. I put my phone back down and laid back on my bed sighing. 

Now what? There isn’t really anything to do but read, and even that can get boring. I rubbed my face, sighing quietly. This is already hard and I just got here! I clenched my fists and dug my nails into my palms my shoulders shaking as sobs slowly got to me. 

Patton’s POV

Roman, Remus, Dee and I were all trying to make a plan where Logan could contact us without his parents knowing. Remus had practically stalked (though he claims ‘innocently followed’) Logan’s car all the way to the Atlas mansion.

(chat room)

the duke: what if i give him my burner phone?

The prince: how- nevermind. but how do you plan on giving it to him??

pattycake: i would like to know that as well!

snek boi: he has the abilities of a ninja and can break into a house no matter the security.

the prince: alright im gonna ignore that sentence.

pattycake: i agree with roman, but do it. I don't want him to be gone.

Remus told him the plan and then we all said bye. I laid back on my bed. I had one of Logan’s sweaters on and a pair of boxers on my bed. Roman and Virgil were at the other dorm letting me get some time alone, and just calm down.

I curled up and wrapped Logan’s fluffy space blanket around me and slowly dozed off.

Logan’s POV again because i want this chapter to actually be a little long 

I was laying on my bed when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. At first, I thought it was Lilly getting water until the footsteps started heading toward my room. I immediately shot out of bed, and grabbed a hardcover book and lifted it as a weapon.

The footsteps stopped at my door and I watched as the doorknob slowly opened. I tensed ready to throw the book as the door swung open quietly but froze as I found Remus.

“Remus?” I hissed. He shushed me walking in and shutting the door quietly.

“The four of us agreed that you should be able to contact us, so I was given permission to sneak into your house and give you my burner phone.”

“Why- You know what? I don’t want to know.”

“Good response. I already put everyone’s numbers in it, and everyone already has the number on their phones. Pat’s been texting you a bunch, so good luck.”We talked for a while longer before he had to leave if he wanted to get out safely. I reset the security as quietly as I could, cringing at the semi loud voice announced the alarm was set, before running back to my room, before anyone could wake up.

The next day

For the rest of the week, while I was waiting for online colleges to respond to my applications, I was talking on the phone with Patton or one of the others. We had to be quiet, but they understood and we were able to keep in touch without anyone knowing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life is shit its 1 am while writing this note (I'm not done with the chapter I will post the time that I finished it at) I have summer school in 8 hours and then I'm going somewhere with my grandma. life is FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUn honestly soon I may vent about summer school. its not bad its rlly fucking easy tbh but the teacher (while he's smart I'm not saying that he isnt at all) he just doesn't really get some things for this summer school and I feel bad.
> 
> time I actually finished this chapter: 1:30 am eh its not much later but its rushed so sry god I'm fucking tired


	26. i need help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title XD

alright hi. so i have a plan for a future chapter but I feel like its too soon after all the angst so if u have any suggestions as filler chapters (like requests for little things with the characters like backstories and stuff) then comment them! plz... i need help XD


	27. ??????????????????? UMMMM DID I JUST CRACK SHIT XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cough* idk what this is

UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
COULD REMY/INSOMNIA/SLEEP BE THE ORANGE SIDE ??????  
HERE ME THE EFF OUT OKKK ???  
IT COULD BE SINCE LOGAN IS LIKE ORDER AND STUFF AND THEN THERES SLEEP LIKE ?????????????????????????????????????  
ALso everyone considers him a darkside 

*grabs a sign and puts it in front of me* change my mind (in the comments ofc)


	28. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no comment honestly

3 months later (4 months until the end of their sophomore year of college)

Why can’t I remember what it felt like to love someone?

I don’t know what was happening. I was feeling more and more detached from my emotions except two. Anger and terror. I lashed out more often when my sister tried to talk to me, and I did feel pangs of regret and guilt, but they got washed away.

She’s the one that left us! She didn’t care when mom had died, she just stayed on that stupid show! R-right…?

I rubbed my eyes. I was the only one home, my dad at work, and my sister was out with some friends I believe. I decided to look around the house. Everyone was in class, well Remus and Dee were just not responding, and so I had nothing to do really.

I walked around the top floor first, seeing as it was where I was originally. I didn’t go into any bedrooms, since I didn’t feel comfortable with it, but went into my father’s office. The office was like my dorm. I felt a pang of sadness but something buzzed inside me causing it to disappear. I shook my head and looked around. The desk was covered in papers in a language I didn’t understand.

I glanced around and saw a log dated to when I was a child. I picked it up, careful not to disturb any of the papers around it.

Log Date 25:

It’s been 5 weeks since the device was set in my son’s room. His mother has shown restraint and anger towards me after it had changed his appearance. To me, change is perfect. His strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes would have made people less inclined to hire him. His brown hair and dark eyes are intimidating, but his mother is still treating him like a child, which he isn’t. I have to get her to stop somehow, but the kids will notice…

I felt tears prick at my eyes as I dropped the paper. The door opened and I jumped looking towards the sound finding my father. I stepped back. “D-Dad…”

“What are you doing here, Logan?” His voice was low, making me stiff.

I steeled my nerves and glared him down. “What did you do to me? Where is mom?”

He sneered. “That’s none of your business. But now that you know about it, you will soon be joining her.” I furrowed my eyebrows confused and started backing away more, but before I knew it he was directly in front of me and was injecting something in my neck. I shoved him off backing away more, and pulled out the needle, trying to focus on the words that were written there, but my vision was getting blurry and then everything went black.

Patton’s POV

I checked my phone again. Still nothing. Logan hadn’t responded to any of us in 3 days since Logan had been trying to talk to us during our classes, but since then he had disappeared.

Remus tried to get back in but there were too many security measures he couldn’t get through. I curled up on my bed trying to calm myself down. My classes had ended an hour ago, but Roman and Virgil were still at classes and I didn’t want to bother them.

I heard the door open and I flinched scrambling to sit up scared at who it was but found Dee.

“Hey, woah, Pat it's just me…” I stayed still for a moment but then I broke down crying and Dee came over and held me while I cried.

I snuggled into his chest sobbing softly and curled into him. I don’t know why I’m so sensitive to stuff like this, I don’t like crying every other day like this.

I sniffed a little and shut my eyes relaxing back into him, slowly calming down. Dee continued to pet my hair helping me calm down faster.

I sniffle slightly. “Do you think he’s gonna be ok?” 

“I know he will. He might’ve been just caught with the phone, he’s gonna be fine, ok?"

I nod slightly and just relax against him shutting my eyes. I knew something was going on, I just didn’t know what. Something about his father too, he refused to talk about him. latest calls, I could tell something was up. His voice was colder and he didn’t have that same sparkle in his voice when we were talking about astronomy, but I just brushed it off as him missing us. But now, I felt like something was happening and I felt powerless to help him.

Logan’s POV

My eyes wouldn’t open even though I was wide awake. I was barely able to move my fingers and I felt sluggish, almost like I was swimming, but I could breathe. 

I finally was able to open my eyes and found myself in a tank. The liquid inside was clear but with a slight blue tint from the light that lit it up. Through the glass front of it, I didn’t recognize it, and at first thought, I was in a warehouse, but then saw a staircase going up, and figured I was in the basement. A careful look around the room, I saw a similar tank like mine, but in a pink tint and I couldn’t see who was inside.

I lifted my arms, slowly still feeling sluggish, and found I had tubs on my wrists. Two on each wrist on either side of them. When I tried to pull them off it stung harshly making me wince.

I let my arms float back down to my sides and looked around again. Why was I here? In a tank of all things?! And what was that log date talking about?

I see movement out of the corner of my eye and I glance back at the other tank to see. Someone's hands were pressing against the glass. The wrists had the same tubes but they were boney and thin. I pressed my own hands against the glass and the hands disappeared almost immediately.

I pull my hands back as the door opens and pretend to be asleep still. I heard footsteps coming down and then rustling of papers. I stayed still and kept my eyes closed as the footsteps came to right in front of me. I heard a button click.

“Log date 1050.” I kept myself from flinching as I recognized my dad's voice. “My son’s state hasn’t changed. He hasn’t woken up but his vitals are all fine. I assume he just has a different reaction to the sedative. His mother though has been active frequently.” I heard him step away and I let my eyes open slightly and saw him facing the other tank and my eyes widen.

I didn’t listen to the rest of his “log date” as I thought about the fact that my mother was ALIVE. I was mad that he had lied to us for so many years! But why? Was it because she was trying to stop whatever he was doing to me?

Before I could contemplate anymore, I felt something go into my wrists through the tubes and when I looked around my vision was going blurry again.


	29. ANOTHER NEW BOOK someone help me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes im doing this again WRITERS BLOCK OK?

so like i said a new book

its called Anima Legata. Italian for SoulBound which u will understand that way way later in the book I MEAN WAY LATER XD and that is basically why there is major character death warnings K BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also im calling a reader out cuz I wanna see if theyve been on tbh XD hi 101thweirdreader tbh their comments always made me happy ngl cuz they were always really funny about the chapter! k byeeeeeeeeeee


	30. i upset now

aye i got it to be put in XD alright so this photo (which I fucking love btw) is by underdogarts (go check them out on Tumblr)! So this is from the original tik too that I based the story off of except my story took a different turn. i do love this photo and I wish I had thought of this idea for it but I win some and I lose some though the art this person makes is really cute and adorable! they made the comic dub where patton was a princess and logan was a wizard and virge and to were knights. idk I love that comic tbh but go check their art out AND GIVE THEM LOVE k bye


	31. VERY IMPORTANT. READ THIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all i can say...... sorry XD

hi guys alright.  
lets get right into it  
this book is sort of going downhill for me. I've lost my train of thought for the chapter that would be next and I don't know what I'm doing with this storyline tbh  
if anyone wants to help/take over the writing of this book comment down below, if I cant get over this chapter, I'm sorry to say that HUSH wont really be continued or ill be rewriting a few chapters to make it a bit easier to continue.  
i do love this book don't get me wrong by the way  
I am also writing a new book (nothing has been started so I wont post anything for ages if I post it on here) and it is actually my first original idea. I'm writing it with a friend and if you guys want updates on it then comment below and ill make a journal entry type thing of the creation of our book. we haven't come up with a name yet but we really love the idea and its really cute (its a romance story)  
if I actually finish that book then I will be attempting to publish it in real life. it probably wont but I can dream...  
anyways thanks so much for enjoying this book and if you wanna help me get back into this story just comment below and ill reply as quick as possible.   
thanks so much for reading and all the kudos, have a good night!


	32. A/N for all of my lovely readers

hey everyone!!! so this book will pretty much be discontinued! I will post updates if Im writing new books or if I add things to side stories in this.  
I might be writing a new story soon because of a tiktok sound (idk what its called but I love it) its like ummm   
"I cannot give anymore. what. i can not give anymore fuck..." and yea like I said idk what its called but I'm making more logan angst!!!! ur welcome

anywaaaaaaaaaaay so sorry for ending this book but I cant really finish it and just shits been happening and idk how to actually continue it. i really did love writing it and thanks sooooo much for the support!!! anyway love you all so muuuuch!


	33. A/N

alright hello  
i started a book of short stories and basically I just write sanders sides stories. i have written a HUSH based short story in it and intend on doing more of them so if you wanna see something in the HUSH universe go ahead and comment here or on the story and ill post it on the story and as a separate piece in the HUSH series thing  
alright love yall thanks so much for the kudos and stuff you're all amazing! have a good day!


End file.
